Bed of Lies
by AnikaHerondale
Summary: "Is a dream a lie if it don't come true or is it something worse?" - Bruce Springsteen. Will contain alcohol and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: Some of you may have already seen this story posted under Lightwood303. Which is normal, that was my account that I oh so talentedly forgot the password to and then proceeded to forget the password to the email where the password recovery email would have been sent… sad, I know. Anyhow, this is not plagiarism or anything like that; just me creating a new account so I can continue my story. I'm sorry for the confusion this may cause.**

**BED OF LIES**

**BPOV**

Beth sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the low cliff she sat on, her hair whipping maddeningly around her face in the wind. Annoyed, she shoved it harshly behind her ears every time she went to take a drink from the bottle of merlot in her hand. Other than that she didn't tie back or do anything to stop the flailing hair from obstructing her view of the stunning outlook before her. The sun was setting; the sky was a spectacular array of colors seamlessly flowing together, the ocean reflected light as though it had chips of silver and amber floating in it. Although Beth's thoughts were far and she wasn't paying as much attention to the beautiful scenery as it deserved, it still comforted her somehow, to be surrounded by such grace.

Because of its natural beauty, Beth decided it was her favorite so far, out of the dozens upon dozens of places she had lived. The fact that her harsh, depraved, ugly father was born here was baffling to her. It wasn't that her father was physically unattractive, quite the opposite really, he was handsome but ugly to her none the less.

It began to rain softly, but Beth was still saturated from just five minutes of sitting in the drizzle. Her mascara was probably running and she was shivering but she was not ready to go home to her new house just yet. Whether her father had calmed down from earlier or not; she wasn't ready to face him. Even if he wasn't angry anymore; his cold demeanor toward her chilled her more than the rain ever could.

Because of this, her only reaction to the change of weather was to tighten her loose grip on the bottle of wine in her hand. Wet and slippery, she didn't want to lose her grip on the bottleneck and send it tumbling down the cliff face where the alcohol would do her no good. Beth knew it was a lot of alcohol for one person, particularly such a small person being 5'6" and weighing 115, but the more she used alcohol to distance herself from her painful realities, the less it affected her and the more she needed to get the same effect she once got from so little. She justified it to herself by usually always drinking it slowly, maintaining a pleasant buzz throughout the night without getting blasted. Enough to distract her, not waste her.

After another half hour or so, Beth slowly scooted back from the edge before standing and wiping her hands on her wet jeans. Her legs were tingling from the lack of movement and her toes were numb. Unwilling to deal with pneumonia on top of dealing with her father; she decided it was time to go home when she could no longer withhold the chattering of her teeth.

Before she was fully done brushing herself off, boisterous laughing shifted her attention to the higher cliffs above her. The cool wind nipped at her chilled nose and ears as she squinted up at a group of boys, around her age she assumed. Holding her wet hair back out of her eyes; she watched them. _Why would anyone, other than me, be out here in the rain? _Admittedly the sunset was stellar, but she didn't really feel the boys were stopping to watch it. They were stripping down to their boxers, laughing and pushing each other closer to the edge. Finally, she watched in admiration and interest as one of the boys broke from the group at a run. She could barely hear his quickly shouted insult, almost completely carried away in the wind, "I'll see you ladies at the bottom!" before he leaped off the side of the cliff and plummeted into the evenly crashing waves below, screaming and laughing in elation the whole way down.

A smile she couldn't contain, even if she wanted to, broke across her face. She wanted that moment of freedom, the exhilaration, that distraction… and as she watched the boy swim to shore, ready to follow the path back up to the top, she decided she was going to take it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**PPOV**

"What? None of you losers felt compelled to jump while I was gone?" Jason shouted to the others, finally reaching the top of the cliff once again.

The persistent wind continuously blew against his drenched form; he had a smug smirk on his face that was more of a grimace with the effort to stop the chattering of his teeth. Despite his attempt to pervade casualness, Paul and the rest of the guys all knew he was freezing his ass off in nothing but wet boxers.

"You pansies want me to hold your hands or something? Get to it!" Jason said, standing in the middle of the semi-circle created by the other three boys. He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his hands were vigorously rubbing his arms in an effort to create heat through friction. Despite the deep tan of his skin, you could see the tips of his ears and nose turning red with the cold.

Jared snorted, "Yeah, cause I was kind of jealous of this whole freezing and cold thing you've got goin' on."

"Why do we even listen to this guy?" Andrew asked, stepping forward to smack Jason's shoulder. "The man's an idiot, its cold as hell out here."

Paul chuckled and turned to the edge of the cliff, squinting against the setting sun he stared down the long drop into the ocean below. Vibrant reds and oranges were turning into the more velvet purple and pinks of nightfall. It was getting dark fast. The beach area was separated from the main road by a strip of dense forest, blocking any light from the street lamps, and with the rain clouds out; the moon certainly wouldn't light their way. If they didn't get moving they'd be stumbling blindly back to Paul's car.

"Well," Paul said, turning back to the others while unbuttoning his jeans, the only article of clothing, other than his boxers, he had yet to remove. "While I agree Jason is an idiot-"

Jason shoved Paul before he could even finish the insult. Stumbling, Paul almost lost his balance with his jeans half way on, half way off. Straightening up, smirking, Paul got his jeans off and tossed them to the side, laughing at the resentful glare on Jason's face.

"I'm still jumping." Paul finished his statement.

The four of them clustered to the edge of the cliff, Paul taking a couple of steps back for a running start.

"Excuse me!" they all startled at the lovely sound of a distinctly female voice. Running towards them, smooth black hair trailing behind her in the wind, was a girl. A girl, Paul noted, with all the assets of a women. She was gorgeous.

She turned to the side, without losing her momentum, to squeeze between Paul and Jared. Placing her hand lightly on Paul's chest as she passed, meeting his eyes for that brief moment. Reiterating her previous request "Excuse me," but in a soft breathless whisper this time. It was so short, but in that little time of eye contact Paul felt he noticed so much. Her lips were naturally rosy and her eyes were a striking blue, standing out against her tan skin, he saw how the rain clung to her long dark eyelashes.

All four of the boys watched in astonishment as this random beautiful woman leaped into the air, twisting around to face them even as she fell. She looked directly into Paul's eyes again, giving him a dazzlingly bright smile before disappearing out of sight over the edge. They could hear her belle like laughing and screaming all the way down, echoing off the cliff face.

They all stood in silence for a moment, staring at the edge of the cliff where the gorgeous girl once was, until Jason broke out laughing.

"Dude!" he said, "She's got more balls than any of you do!"

"That was hot." Andrew said.

Jared was still staring at the edge of the cliff in awe, a slow smile breaking across his face.

But Paul barely noticed any of this as he ran towards the edge and leapt into the air. He didn't know who she was, but as he fell, he knew he was going to find out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**BPOV**

Grimacing, Beth wiggled her wet sandy feet from her once dry shoes. The heat was blowing full force through the small car and she planned to get her frozen toes as close to the source as possible. As much as she tried to avoid it, she still managed to get a decent amount of sand all over the floor of Paul's previously clean car. Beth stole a quick glance at Paul in the driver's seat next to her; the lights from the dash board lit his handsome face in a pleasing way, the dim light left room for deep shadows that accentuated his sharp jaw and other masculine features. To her relief, Paul and the other three boys in the back didn't seem to notice the mess she was making in the passenger seat. Rather, they were arguing over a bet made last week and apparently, as a result, Andrew had to pay for whatever pizza they decided to order tonight. Beth promised herself that she'd sweep out as much sand as she could when they stopped.

Paul convinced her to hang out with them at his place. They all seemed nice enough and she wasn't one to turn down free food and additional time away from home. Beth leaned back in her seat, lifted her legs, and wrapped her arms around her thighs under her knees, allowing her feet to dangle in front of the air vents. She shivered as the deliciously warm air made contact with her frozen toes. Sighing contentedly, Beth closed her eyes and relaxed her head against the car seat. Listening to the boy's silly argument was soothing. Sure, they were obnoxiously loud at times but no one was really angry, it was simple and carefree. If anything, they seemed to have fun ragging on each other. It was pointless but happy and Beth could appreciate that.

The childish banter came to an abrupt halt when Jared (who had switched places with Andrew and was now doomed to pay for the pizza) chuckled softly rather than firing off another retort.

"Beth? What are you doing?" she could practically hear his smile.

Opening her eyes slowly; she turned her head to face the back as much as she could from her odd position and raised a single eyebrow.

"Sitting?"

"Like that?"

"My toes are cold."

The guys laughed and Beth's head snapped back to the front when a warm hand encased her chilled toes. Paul hissed at the iciness but didn't pull his hand back.

"You weren't kidding." Shock and humor saturated his voice. "She's fucking freezing!"

"How you guys managed to warm up so fast is beyond me." Beth said, "That water was just slightly above freezing."

"It was not that cold!" Jason huffed, rolling his eyes.

At the same time Andrew oh-so helpfully advised: "Shouldn't have jumped in with your clothes on."

Beth barked out a harsh laugh, "Excuse me for not wanting to fuel your fantasies for the next month."

They laughed and Paul gently squeezed her toes, "I'm pretty sure that picture would last me longer than a month."

Beth appreciated the fact he didn't filter his thoughts and just said what he was thinking. Definitely perverted, yet somehow flattering.

She gave a bright boastful smile, "Damn straight!"

Paul drove one-handed and continued to hold her toes for the rest of the drive.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**JPOV**

Paul was a ladies man. Jared knew this and normally he didn't care. He would roll his eyes, laugh about it, and occasional, as a friend, rag on Paul for it, but it had never really bothered him. Until now…

When they arrived at Paul's place it was agreed that Beth would be the first allowed to get warm and shower. When she was done; she came out to the living room carrying her wet clothes with a shy smile, wet hair, and wearing nothing but a towel.

Jason didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring, Andrew shifted uncomfortably and blushed, and Jared stood there stupidly stunned. Not just because she was undeniably hot; but because she was also unbelievably beautiful. She was obviously uncomfortable so exposed to us men and her nervousness just made her all more sweet. Jared's thoughts were fighting on opposite ends of the spectrum; between adorable and sexy.

Paul stepped forward with a stack of his dry clothes for her to barrow, a shirt, some boxers, and a pair of socks.

"I'll trade you?" Paul smiled, "You can wear these while I put your stuff in the wash."

They swapped and Beth held his clothes tightly against her chest and rubbed her cheek into them.

"They're warm?" She wondered aloud.

Paul stood taller and smiled widely, seemingly pleased she had noticed.

"I put them in the dryer for a bit." The unspoken 'just for you' was obvious, though not stated.

Beth smiled; her eyes sparkled as she glanced up at Paul through her long lashes. She mumbled a quiet "thank you" before retreating back to the bathroom to change.

It was in that smile and in the gleam in her eyes, in that brief moment that Jared knew Beth was another one lost to Paul. Another to add to his already long list. Paul would enjoy her and be infatuated for about a month until he got bored, then he would leave her broken and we wouldn't see her again except for in random passing. And normally this wouldn't be a problem. Paul's women came and went, hardly noticed by his friends. Nobody cared. Not even Paul.

But this time Jared noticed. This time he was really bothered. Usually Paul's girls never captured Jared's attention. He knew they were only a momentary presence in the group, he never got attached, was never really interested in getting to know them anyway. But Beth, Beth completely enraptured him. Within the small time at the beach and in the car; she had proven herself to be interesting, sweet, easy to talk to, and he wanted to get to know her better. He could see himself with her, their relationship evolving into something similar to what his parents had, loving, devoted. But all throughout the night he watched Beth throw curious interested glances Paul's way and knew she was already lost.

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! **

**Obviously I don't own any of Stephanie's characters, settings, ideas, etc…**

**Just too clear things up that may or may not be confusing: NONE of the boys are wolfs! Yet… So, no, Paul is not feeling any imprinting attraction. Beth is just attractive in herself lol. If you have any other questions please feel free to ask.**

**I unfortunately do not have a beta, so I'm sure there are some mistakes and I apologize for them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bed of Lies**

**(Chapter 2)**

**I'm going to assume you all know I don't own anything, right?**

**BPOV**

Beth woke calmly, no longer startled by waking to unfamiliar surroundings. With how often her father moved them and how often she spent nights away from home, needed to spend nights away from home, unfamiliar surrounding were all too familiar to her. She sat up slowly, taking in the cluttered room. The blinds were old and didn't align properly, allowing random streaks of sunlight to paint the room. Other than the clothes lying in random increments along the floor; Paul's room wasn't personalized. There were no photos, no nick-knacks or books, just blank walls and plain furniture. I was much like Beth's room, but hers was blank for lack of good memories. She wanted no photos with her dad, had no lasting friends to give her nick-knacks, there was nothing for her to embellish her room with. Hoping Paul's plain décor had a different reasoning behind it then hers, Beth got out of the warm bed, stretched, and headed for the door.

His house was pleasantly warm she noted, making her way down the hall towards the living room. Beth and her father had moved to La Push about a month ago now and ever since they moved into their new house the heater had been broken. Her father couldn't seem to care enough to fix it. A cold house for a cold man. But Beth was skinny, not only because their fridge was usually empty by because she was just naturally thin, the cold cut through to her bones with ease. She would kill for heater like Paul's, the warmth was divine. Not sleeping with a jillion layers of clothing last night was divine.

Beth stepped into the living room to find Paul sitting on the couch, apparently having just woken up, running his hands over his face and into his dark hair, yawning. He seemed to finally take notice of Beth in the doorway and smiled. I was a beautiful smile, Beth thought, sleepy and warm

"You gave me your bed." She said, "Probably carried me there too, considering I don't remember getting there myself... You didn't have to."

Paul shook his head, still smiling. "Yes I did." And he left it at that, as if it were fact and there was no point in arguing with it.

He stood and stretched, his shirt riding up, revealing abs that Beth took pains to make sure Paul didn't notice her noticing.

He noticed.

"I'll make you breakfast." Nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen, Paul held his hand out for hers.

Beth thought it was a little strange to hold the hand of someone she had only known for a day, but considering she just spent the night in his house, she probably gave up her rights to thinking it strange. Besides, she had been more comfortable in Paul's company in the past twenty-four hours that she had in anyone else's in a long time.

The kitchen was outdated and the chairs around the small table were mismatched but Beth liked it. It looked well-lived in and warm. Taking a seat in one of the contrasting chairs, she watched as Paul took out two bowls and a box of Coco Puffs. Unable to help herself she giggled.

Paul turned and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You do know cereal doesn't count as _making_ breakfast, right?

"Yes it does." He said, chuckling as he turned back to his task, shaking his head as though she was being ridiculous.

"Nu-uh."

Facing her again, his eyebrows came together, "Well the cereal and milk don't just hop into the bowl themselves. Someone's got to _make_ them do it."

Beth laughed loudly, "That right there; is a legitimate point." She conceded and smiled, "Okay, you win. You're definitely making breakfast."

He smirked, "That's what I thought." He said with a definitive nod.

Paul and Beth spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon sitting in his kitchen and talking, about everything and anything. She was happier then she'd been in a long time, laughing more in those few hours than she had in the last year. Paul had a charming smile and a strong voice, she was more than happy to bask in his presence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Beth didn't want to leave; but Paul had a shift at the local bar at five. He was a bartender there. When she asked if he could legally serve alcohol he had shrugged, stated everyone knew everyone on the Res and no one particularly cared that he was nineteen. Three years older than Beth. Paul had offered to drive her home but she had adamantly refused, insisting the walk to her house was short. That it wasn't raining yet any way. She didn't want to take any chance of him running into her father. Her father always put on a good show, Paul would probably never guess what kind of man he truly is.

But Paul was good.

For reasons that didn't quite make sense, she wanted to keep the good and the bad separate. As if Paul would be breathing tainted air just from standing to close to her father.

Beth may have exaggerated the shortness of her walk home to Paul. In all honesty it was probably going to take her around forty minutes. Not that she minded delaying her return home; but it was winter and it got dark quickly.

Not all the streets in La Push offered sidewalks, it was a small reservation and was by no means a rich town. So Beth walked on the dirt gravel mix along the side of the road and bordering the woods. She had lived in many cities and suburbs before but she preferred this, she liked the crunch sound that followed her steps, the fresh pine scented air. Beth paused in her long trek and closed her eyes, smiling and breathing in the fresh air, thinking it reminded her of how the clothes Paul had lent her smelled. But different, like forest air mixed with warmth and cotton.

Beth's smile faltered when she remembered where she was heading now. How different in comparison. Her shoulders sagged and she opened her eyes, forcing herself to once again continue her walk. The heavy weight of returning to her house tightened her stomach uncomfortably, like her body was getting ready for the coming stress. The slowly rising wind pushed against her, as though it too didn't want her to go. The dark clouds rolling in made it seem as though the sky was lowering on her.

Blades of lightning sheared the clouds, even though it wasn't raining yet, making the shadows in the trees jump and flinch. Thunder rolled loudly. Beth lowered her head against the wind and quickened her pace, tightening the large leather jacket around her slender frame. Expecting rain to follow; Beth was even more thankful Paul had lent her his jacket, specifically cause it was a material that wouldn't soak up the rain.

When Beth finally reached her house she was surprisingly only moderately wet, the rain had held off, in most part, for the whole time. Only as her feet reached their cracked driveway did the clouds release their torrential downpour. As she eased open the front door, the old broken lock useless, Beth new this is where her luck would end.

Inside there were no lights on, only the flickering of their small T.V. lit up the harsh plains of her father's face. She knew he'd heard her come in, the hinges squealed and all the wood flooring in their house creaked. He was purposely ignoring her, he liked to make it a point that she didn't matter.

Not turning from the T.V. or changing his expression he grunted, "Where you've been?"

He had a can of beer in his hand but looking around at the floor and the coffee table she was grateful to note it was only his second. He was still heartless when he was sober but not nearly as violent.

"Does it matter?" her voice was soft. She so badly wanted to be defiant, for her words to come with a sarcastic snap but she knew what that would result in. It wasn't worth it.

He finally turned to look at her. Not answering right away but looking over her slowly, his expression one of purposeful boredom and mild abhorrence. His eyes lingered on Paul's overly large and obviously male jacket engulfing her small frame. Beth held her breath, not knowing how he would react.

"No. I guess it doesn't." he turned back to the T.V.

Beth let out a sigh of relief and dashed up the stairs while she could. She took an extremely hot but quick shower, having learned rather quickly her father didn't like her racking up the water bill.

Finally clean and warm Beth headed to her room and closed the door quietly behind her. Sitting on the edge of the bed she toweled her hair dry, her father long ago having declared hair dryers "girly annoying shit" that he didn't want in his house. She stared at Paul's jacket that was draped over the footboard of her bed. Paul was a gentleman. Clearly rough around the edges but he knew how to treat women right it seemed. But Beth quietly hoped he had ulterior motives, that he considered she'd have to return the jacket and then, with any luck, by default hangout again.

Smiling, Beth tossed her towel onto her dress, turned out the lights, and slid into bed. Today had been a good day.

Stumbling, clearly drunk footsteps echoed loudly up the stairs. Beth's whole body tensed at the sound. She hadn't been in the shower long but obviously her father didn't need long to knock back however much liquor created this tripping mess. His faltering steps stopped outside her door, Beth squeezed her eyes shut and quietly pleaded that he would continue down the hall to his own room.

No such luck.

The door was flung open with so much unnecessary force that the door knob punched through the plastered dry wall and stuck there. Even from the doorway she could smell the alcohol mixed with the heady scent of whatever drug he decided to do tonight just rolling off him.

His eyes were unfocused when they landing on her small curled form but still managed to hold and intense, drunken rage.

"Where'd that jacket come from?" he spoke lowly.

Beth didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. Knew nothing she said was going to stop what was coming next.

"Are you out there shacking up with random men already?!" he yelled, raising his hands with such drunken passion that he had to catch his balance on the dresser. He stepped closer to the bed and leaned into her face. "You listen here you little slut. I have a reputation to uphold and you will _not_ tarnish it!"

His meaty paw snatched out and fisted her hair, he straightened his stance, yanking Beth up with him. Beth couldn't help but cry out, her eyes watering uncontrollably.

"Don't you cry!" He had his face so close to hers; she had no hope of avoiding the spittle that flew from his mouth. "Or I'll give you something to cry about!"

Throwing her to the ground he took a step back and unbuckled his belt.

Beth knew what was coming, knew that pleading wouldn't help nor trying to escape the tiny confines of her bed room.

"Take your shirt off girl."

Trembling Beth shook her head no.

Reaching forward he grabbed her shoulder roughly, his other hand gripping a fist full of her shirt. "I said take it off!" pulling he ripped open Beth's shirt almost completely, it was hanging on to one shoulder just barely.

He didn't wait to fully remove it before grabbing her neck at the base of her skull and slamming her face first into the edge of her mattress and holding her there.

She could hardly breathe.

Without thinking Beth reached back and clawed at the arm holding her down and tried to stand. Her father cursed furiously and took a step back.

Beth swore she heard the crack of the belt meeting her skin before she felt it, but it was only a moment before she felt it and fell to her knees. Her breath forcefully leaving her lungs.

"You will not blemish my name!"

CRACK!

"I am the Chief of fucking Police!"

CRACK!

Beth was no longer listening. She was biting the edge of her mattress in order to muffle her screams, her knuckles were white with the force she was gripping her bed sheets.

Eventually he stopped and strolled out of her room to spend what was left of the night sleeping peacefully. As soon as the door shut behind him heavy sobs broke from Beth, she could hardly catch her breath with the force of her cries. The violent expanding and contracting of her lungs just made her back burn all the more. She wasn't sure why she still cried, it didn't help, this happened far more often than it ever should. She couldn't help it.

She wished she had a drink. Nothing seemed better than forgetting right now.

Eventually her tears ran silently and she was hiccupping softly, feeling the blood dry where his buckle had dug in and ripped. She wanted so badly to lie on her bed but she was too utterly exhausted to move. So Beth remained where she was, on the floor, leaning forward against her mattress and closed her eyes. Before she was finally blessedly released into sleep Beth thought she would give anything, anything to be back in Paul's kitchen with him.

One way or another she was going to see him tomorrow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Beth showed up on Paul's porch with a box of Lucky Charms and a gallon of milk, "Wanna make breakfast?"

This breakfast habit soon became ritual, Beth showed up every morning with a new box of cereal. Some they had tried before, some they hadn't. Once they had tried all the cereal the small local grocery store had to offer, they began to once a week drive out to Port Angeles in search of a new box of cereal, one they hadn't tried. A waste of gas and money? Maybe. But neither of them cared.

Paul's kitchen was now always stocked with a ridiculous amount of cereal.

Occasionally, Paul's friends would join them for cereal, mostly Jared. After a while they became Beth's friends as well.

Paul and Beth shared their first kiss over bowls of Trix, the kiss sugary and sweet. Their cereal going soggy in their distraction.

For two months Beth was happier than she ever knew she could be. She had fallen in love with Paul. She didn't care what waited for her at home. What her father said, what her father did to her, it didn't matter as long as she got to see Paul the next day. Hold him, kiss him, smell him. He was all she needed.

She started spending most of her nights at Paul's anyway. Saw her father less and less.

But the more she was with Paul, the less careful she was. The more he noticed.

Regardless of how happy she always was with Paul it didn't cover up everything. Paul started to notice the bruises, the way she sometimes flinched if anyone moved too quickly. Started to realize outside of their time together; Beth wasn't happy. Notice Beth usually smelled of alcohol when he came home, those nights he had to work late and she was alone. The bags under her eyes that were always there when she hadn't spent the night at his place.

He had to ask why.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**I have no one to check this over so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'm a little worried the romance feels too rushed but it's just so freakin' hard to write!**

**Let me know what you think **


End file.
